A Togruta's Tale
by Wicked-Jedi-Charm
Summary: Attachment, one of the hardest things about being a Jedi is having none. A Togruta, raised and trained within the walls of the temple, finds this to be the most difficult of all her old master's lessons. Even long after her trials, that made her a master, this one teaching continues to run her life. Not the best at descriptions, but please read. Pairings are undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Admiral, have the fleet move to intercept the separatist flagship, and focus all fire on the rear engines. We don't want them to escape with General Kenobi and Skywalker on board."

"Yes general."

She watched from the corner of her eye as the man did as she requested, before returning her gaze to the enemy ship's main hangar. If everything was going according to plan, the earlier spoken jedi were to contact them upon reaching the large bay. Unfortunately, very seldom did go as planned.

"Make sure their hyper drive is offline and kill the shields by the hangar."

The togruta turned on her heel, waving off the 'yes sir' directed at her, as she made her way off the bridge. It appeared they were going to have to switch to 'Plan B.'

"Commander Hart?" She called through her com link. "Are you there?"

It was a few short moments later that her second in command's voice answered. "General Ve?"

"Assemble the team and meet me in the hangar, we're switching to Plan B." The jedi ordered, her eyes narrowing as she thought of the two masters on the separatist ship. "I sense Skywalker needs help."

"Right away sir!"

The feed went silent as the trooper went off to do as she had requested. She smiled ever so softly to herself, making her way to the Twilight. The old modified spice freighter appeared to be waiting for her, all prepped and ready to go.

Though she had been assured the ship would do it's part, she couldn't help feel a little weary. This was Skywalker's ship, there could be multiple problems with it that only the younger jedi could fix. Shaking her head, the general continued toward it.

She wondered if her troops had been already expecting to switch to plan B. Then again with Skywalker in the mix they always had to switch tactics. It felt like it was his life long goal to always deviate from the plan, usually resulting in some kind of trouble that Obi-wan would have to pull him out of.

She shook her head of such thoughts, her lekku swaying as she did. Her commander and captain were waiting patiently at the foot of the loading ramp, and she was sure it was the feet of her lieutenant's that had just disappeared inside the Twilight.

"Hart... Trip..." She greeted them, trying to hide the smirk tugging at her lips. "Were you already here just waiting for me to call?"

Her captain chuckled, rubbing the back of his helmet-less head. "Would have been foolish to think you weren't going to help, sir."

"Even if General Skywalker didn't alter the plan." Hart agreed, placing his helmet on, thinking he could hide the small smirk from her.

The togrutan shook her head once again, leading the way into the ship's hangar. "I expect the pilots are ready to make a quick departure after we've picked them up?" She asked, her hands clasped behind her back as she took in the sight of her men already buckled down and ready for a bumpy ride.

"Of course sir."

She watched as one of her troopers went to inform the pilot they were ready for takeoff. Only six of her usual troopers were coming along for the mission, as she was making sure there would be room for any of Obi-wan and Anakin's wounded men to lay down if need be. She frowned at the thought, also thinking of the possibility that one of the three jedi on the enemy ship might also be injured.

The closing of the hangar door brought her from her mind, bringing her attention to the clones. Each was doing their normal routine before a mission. Ghost was checking over his blaster, making sure it was clean and functioning properly.

Sergeant Howl, one of her older troopers, was checking com frequencies. Assuring himself that they wouldn't get cut off from their home ship, the Endurance. He always got a little nervous leaving her ship in the hands of clones he still referred to as Shinies.

The medic of the 201st, Nibs had chosen to join the team to retrieve General Kenobi and Skywalker's troops, just in case there were any seriously wounded. He was currently speaking with Lieutenant Cliff. Who was polishing his helmet, and nodding his head from time to time.

The togruta smiled, watching as her commander and captain joined the officer and doctor. She always enjoyed watching the clones interact. How they would tease and jab at one another, like real brothers would.

The small chirp of her com link brought her gaze away from her men. "General Kaashaa Ve."

"Sir, we're approaching the separatist hangar." The pilot's voice was followed by static, and the shaking of the cargo bay she and her men were currently in.

Though she knew better than to think it was the fault of the ship's condition. Someone was firing at the freighter. "Keep the engine running when we land, evacuation should be quick, but there's no telling how many droids are waiting for us."

"Copy that General."

It was only a few moments later that she sensed the Twilight entering the separatist hangar. She turned to her men. "Alright. We all know what we have to do. Find the generals, and bring them back to the ship."

"Yes sir!"

She smiled softly at the way they all stood at attention, saluting to her. "And one more thing." They looked at her questioningly for a moment, of course what she was about to tell them was not in the mission briefing.

"I want all of you back in the Twilight safe and breathing before we depart, got it?"

She received a group of small meaningful smirks, from the ones who had their helmets off. For the two that didn't, she could feel their gratitude. She was, after all, one of the few jedi that valued the welfare of her troopers over her own.

"Yes Sir!" They said it louder, with more enthusiasm this time, and the togruta felt a glow of pride for her clone troopers.

"Let's go kick some clankers."

Kaashaa smiled at her captain's words, turning to the ramp that was lowering much slower than any other ship she'd been on. How old was this rust bucket? Shaking her head for the umpteenth time, the togruta took her lightsaber from her belt, intending to light it upon exiting the freighter.

Blaster fire filled the air, before the droids and clone troops came into view. The togruta was off the ship before the ramp had even set on the floor. She moved faster than most could keep track of, doing her best to cut down any droids in her way.

Not wanting to have their general do all the work, her troops sprung into action, taking out any droids she may miss.

Skywalker's troops looked relieved to see help had finally arrived, as they'd been forced to take shelter behind some scrap metal that had fallen from the ceiling. The jedi made her way to them, giving deflecting most if not all of the shots aimed for the 501st clones.

"Where are General Skywalker and Kenobi?" She asked, sparing a short glance at the captain, before locking it back on the battle droids.

"They're on the other side of that army of clankers, with commander Tano." The trooper responded. The togruta could sense the fatigue coming from him and his men, and wondered how long the enemy had been pushing them to retreat.

"Get your men to the Twilight. My men will keep the droids busy." She said, not even looking to see if he'd nodded. She just dove, lightsaber first, into the sea of droids.

They didn't have much time on this ship, once it's engines were gone, Admiral Fisk probably intended to destroy it. She needed to round up the jedi and their men before that happened. Kaashaa was soon able to spot the three, their weapons giving them away.

She cut down the last few droids, standing between herself and her fellow force sensitive beings. The three looked at her in slight surprise, she wondered if they'd even noticed their evacuation party had arrived. By the look of it, they hadn't.

"Generals, Commander, I'm here to take you back to the Endurance." She said, nodding to them in a silent greeting. She'd almost forgotten about the padawan the younger general had been assigned.

The younger togruta looked just as weary as the clones, but held a mask of determination. Obi-wan and Anakin, shared the same appearance, though neither would ever admit to being worn out. Kaashaa had been informed of their stubborn behavior to never give up or show weakness.

"Ah yes, of course." The older of the two masters said, lowering his lightsaber. "Glad to see you've finally arrived."

"Come, I've already ordered your troops to the Twilight. This ship is going down and I'd rather we not be on it when it does." The female jedi knight said, beckoning for them to follow her.

Skywalker smirked at her statement. She wasn't sure what was running through his head, but she was betting there was a memory of him crash landing one of these ships.

Her troopers had already wiped out the remaining droids and were tending to the wounded. The white spots of her forehead met as she looked around the hangar. Why hadn't the droids sent more reinforcements? They couldn't have cut down more than the normal first possibly second wave.

"General, we've gotten all of General Skywalker's men on the ship. Admiral Fisk recommends we leave now, before the fuel cells go."

Kaashaa looked over to see her captain, her gaze narrowed seeing the fresh blaster shot on his leg. He clearly hadn't allowed Nibs to examine it yet, though she noticed how he favored the other leg.

"Thank you Captain. Make sure Nibs takes looks at that leg." She added the second part as she walked past him to examine the rest of her men. She didn't see any bodies, only a few with flesh wounds.

"With all do respect, General. You're the one that needs to see Nibs." Trip replied. She almost stumbled, but he steadied her, as they entered Twilight.

"You're Captain is right, you need the medic more than he does." Obi-wan agreed, as he and the other two jedi filed in behind her.

The togruta scowled, looking back at them. "I'm alright."

The look Anakin and his padawan held told her different. Skywalker crossed his arms, looking her over. "Master Kaashaa Ve, have you even noticed the pain?"

It was probably the fact she'd been so focused on completing the mission, and assuring herself that all troopers were coming back alive, that she hadn't noticed. She wasn't even sure when they'd got her. Her gaze drifted to the bare flat of her stomach, just above it, at the hem of her shirt, was a growing red spot. The shot went right through from back to front.

"Huh... Must have caught me when my head was turned..." She said quietly, though she shook it off, looking back at her clone captain and the other jedi. "Trip, make sure all the clones are treated, then get back to me, that includes yourself."

The trooper looked like he wanted to argue, but thought better of it. Kaashaa then pressed her com link. "Commander Hart, tell the pilot to take us back to Endurance."

The soft 'yes general' barely registered as she turned to her fellow force sensitive beings. The padawan was looking at her as though she was crazy. While the two masters were watching her expression carefully, looking for any signs of pain, she assumed.

"Generals, Commander, if you need any medical care-.." She was interrupted by the darker jedi.

"You're the one that should see the doctor." He stated, his face set into a hard scowl. He was looking at her like she was some padawan, she didn't like it.

She decided it best to ignore his comment, otherwise start a possible argument. "Still, if you have any bruises or lacerations, Nibs will take care of it." She said.

The sudden shaking of the cargo hold, sent more than one of it's occupants reaching for a support. Unfortunately, it was all that needed to happen for the female jedi to break her calm demeanor. Pain made itself known with a savage bite, making her gasp, as she crumbled into a kneeling position.

"General!"

More than one set of arms went to lift her back on her feet, but she raised a hand, telling her troopers to leave her down. "I'm alright. I'll just sit here a while." She said, looking a little pale in the cheeks.

"Master Kaashaa, you certainly haven't changed much." Obi-wan said, smirking a little. "Always putting everyone above yourself."

She gave him the best smile she could for someone in her condition, waving away most her men, though her Commander and Captain remained with her, even when she told Trip to go get his leg checked.

"I didn't know you knew Master Ve." Anakin said, looking expectantly at his old master.

"Well I don't tell you everything." Obi-wan replied, his gaze drifting to some of the troopers from the 501st.

"I've never seen her before." Ahsoka mumbled, looking at where the two clones were trying to convince their commanding officer to see the medic. "What's she like?"

"All I know is she's got one of the lowest casualty list, second only after Master Yoda himself." Her master glanced at the young togruta, before lifting his gaze to the elder one.

"She was trained by Master Yoda. She became a master and part of the jedi council just before me. She is more compassionate than most anyone I have ever met. She used to train the younglings with Master Yoda. She was very good with them, though as far as I know she has yet to take on a padawan learner."

The two younger beings looked at the older master jedi, eyes ever so slightly widened. Anakin even arched a brow at the bearded man. "Something you're not telling me, Obi-wan?"

"Oh please, we trained together as Padawan. She could tell you just as much about me, probably even more." He said, waving it off. "If you had had a normal training experience, you would have crossed her path many times. She always loved helping the younglings."

Ahsoka smiled at this, she'd never met the older Togruta before, but she liked how she put those around her before herself. She wanted to be like that.

 **There you have it! The first chapter of my very first fanfiction!**

 **As a disclaimer, I do not own Star Wars or The Clone Wars, those rights belong to Lucasfilms. I am purely a fan writing herself into the show.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed. Please go easy on me, if you didn't, this is the first time I have ever attempted something like this and hopefully not the last. I don't mind flames, they only encourage me to do better, and reviews are appreciative, but not necessary.**

 **I'll try to get back on later this week with the next chapter.**

 **Till then,**

 **Toodaloo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ahsoka grinned, looked around curiously. Sure the Endurance was basically the same ship as the Resolute, but there was something different about it. It had a feel to it that the Resolute was missing, perhaps it was the different crew, or maybe that it was run differently. The padawan wasn't sure, she only knew it reminded her of the homey feeling she got every time they returned to the jedi temple.

"Snips." She looked back at her master, his arms were crossed over his chest and he had a reprimanding look on his face. "We're only here for the ride back to Coruscant, so try not to cause too much trouble."

Her eyes widened, was he serious? He was the one that was always in trouble. Choosing not to challenge him on the bridge, the togruta sighed. "Yes master."

"You're all probably very tired." Ahsoka looked to where Kaashaa was, she'd stubbornly come to the bridge after they'd made it back to the Endurance, and was standing her ground till the debriefing was over. "Flash will show your men to some bunks, and I'm sure we have an extra room for you, Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker."

"What about my Padawan?" Anakin asked, noticing the togrutan jedi had left out the teenager.

She let a small smile play on her lips, unreadable emotions flickering in her dark purple orbs. "If it's alright with Padawan Tano, I have a spare bunk in my room." She offered, looking at the little togruta.

She smiled back, nodding her head. "That's alright with me, master."

"Figures, you're probably sick of sharing a room with boys." Skywalker chuckled.

"Come, let us retire for the night." Kaashaa beckoned for them to follow her, though she was quick to recognize the feelings of her officers. They did not think she should be returning to her quarters, in place of the medical bay.

"General, it would be better if you let Nibs take a proper look at your wounds." She looked to see her Lieutenant, Cliff. He held his helmet at his side and had a serious look on his face. She opened her mouth to object, but found Obi-wan beating her to it.

"I must agree with your Lieutenant, Master Kaashaa Ve. You really should report to the medic"

The togruta's mouth snapped shut as she sensed the same feelings coming off nearly everyone in the room. _Ouch_ , they were teaming up on her. She bowed her head in defeat, brushing her hand over her forehead.

"Since you all feel so strongly, I will allow Nibs to give me a complete examination." She said, moving to exit the bridge. "But let me first show Commander Tano to my quarters."

"Don't trouble yourself, I'll go with you to the medical bay." The padawan stated, following the older female. "Then we can go back to your room together."

"Good idea, Snips." Anakin smirked, walking side by side with Obi-wan who was on Kaashaa's other side. "You can check on Rex while you're at it."

"I'm sure they will be very happy to get a visit from their Commander."

The elder togruta was right about that, but they weren't the only ones glad to see the commander, all of the troops from the 501st smiled upon seeing the padawan enter the sterile room. Ahsoka immediately went to the closest clone from her legion, giving them a greeting before asking how they were.

Kaashaa smiled at this, attempting to do the same with her own troops, but was interrupted by Nibs.

"I was wondering how long you were going to play defiant." The medical clone griped, though there was a trace of humor in his words.

The jedi rolled her eyes as he pulled her to one of the still vacant beds. "I was only making sure you had tended to everyone else's injuries." He gave her a look she'd gotten from him more than once.

"You're gonna get yourself killed, thinking like that, General." The togruta chuckled, her gaze shifting to the littler togrutan, talking with her troopers. It was worth it, if it meant that those around her would survive.

"General?" She looked to the source of the voice, her smile growing larger. "They finally got you down here?"

Trip approached her bed, doing his best to hide his limp, she was sure. Nibs and the medical droid had already done their handy work on him. She could see the bandages behind the armor plate of his leg, especially with the blaster hole in it.

"You shouldn't be walking around. Give your leg some time to heal." She chide softly. The corner of his lip quirked up into the ghost of a smirk as he placed his helmet down beside her.

"That's rich coming from you general."

"Yes, you should take your own advice." Nibs agreed, letting the medical droid examine the Jedi's wound while he retrieved bacta from the table near where he'd treated the last clone.

Kaashaa furrowed her brow, her white markings meeting in the middle, as she looked to the side. Her lips had a slight pout to them, though she did her best to hide any evidence of it. Her Captain wasn't so blind as to miss it, though he didn't feel the need to call any attention to it.

She was annoyed enough without him pushing her buttons. They were lucky she hadn't gone straight to her room and treated herself. Last time she'd been unable to reach one of her cuts and ended up making it worse.

Trip turned away from the jedi, his gaze falling on the much younger Togruta, who was currently speaking with her own captain. His brother wasn't too badly injured, he'd just taken a hit to the shoulder and Nibs and Kix were keeping him over night, just to ensure there was no permanent damage. The other medic was still tending to some of his men, Nibs had been assisting him until he saw the general enter.

The 501st captain was chuckling at whatever the padawan had said, no doubt she had been trying to brighten his mood. She was succeeding, not just with him, but some of the other troopers around her were sporting smiles of their own. The 201st trooper smiled, going over to the commander and his brothers.

He'd never met the togruta personally, though he had fought along side her master once or twice, when his General and Skywalker's paths did cross. From what the clone had heard, she was as reckless as her master and just as stubborn.

"Don't worry Rexter, you'll be back on your feet before you know it. You too Fives. They just want to keep you over night." She was telling the two troopers as he drew nearer.

"Thanks Commander, but I think I'd get more rest in my bunk." The captain replied, with mumbles of agreement from his brother on the Padawan's other side.

Her head drooped a little at their tones of voice, probably having hoped to raise their spirits a little. Trip wondered if his general had ever looked like that when she tried cheering them up. Then again she usually succeeded, so there was no reason for her to make that face.

"Ah don't let them get you down, Commander. There's not a clone in the universe who wants to stay over night in the med-bay." He said, making his presence known, as he moved forward.

The little togrutan's head raised at his voice, though from the look of it, she hadn't been expecting one of General Ve's troopers. He gave her a crooked smile, she recognized off her own men, before looking at the two on the beds.

"They should be glad they only have to stay the night."

Rex furrowed his brow at the newcomer, his armor matched his for the most part, only switch out the green paint for blue and a few of the unique designs, and he would have thought it was his armor the trooper wore. Had to be an Officer.

"What's your name brother?" He asked, looking at the clone's more unique traits. His hair was shaved close to the scalp, like his, but silver in color, and he had a softness in his gaze that wasn't found in most clones.

"Captain Trip of the 201st Legion, Echo Company." He said, standing at attention, though the other Captain noticed he favored his left leg over his right. Rex could see the bandages under the armor he wore, and the hole a blaster had left in it.

He smiled a little as he recognized the Legion and Company. They were the ones that had come in to get them off the enemy ship before it exploded. Their Jedi had directed him to the twilight before diving back into the swarm of droids.

He wasn't surprised she was in the sick bay. He was sure he'd seen her take that shot in place of it hitting one of his men. Not that she'd noticed at the time. _Reckless_ , he thought, looking back at the General's Captain.

"Nice to meet you, trooper."

"Likewise, Captain Rex." It didn't surprise the clone that he knew who he was, working alongside General Skywalker made him well known in the GAR.

Ahsoka looked at the Captain, no doubt noticing the similarities Rex had noticed between himself and the 201st Captain. Not that it would be shocking, they were clones after all.

Rex's gaze shifted to the Togrutan across the room. The medical droid and Nibs were just finishing up her bandages and rolling her shirt back over the wound she'd taken. The 501st Captain didn't need to ask who she was, almost everyone in the GAR knew who she was.

Kaashaa Ve, one of the most highly sought after Generals by all clones. Her casualty rating wasn't the only part of her record troops liked. She was also known for her kindness and strong determination to never leave a man behind.

The trooper found himself comparing the general to his commander, not finding anyone else he could relate her to. The jedi could've easily passed as the padawan's aunt or even mother from behind. The two sharing the same color in their lekku, though Kaashaa's blue stripes were far darker.

Of course her monstrals and lekku were far larger, her head tails looked like they reached her knees, though he wasn't sure since she was sitting. From the front, there were larger differences. The commander's skin tone was closer to orange than it was red, where the general was quite possibly a sun burnt red, he wasn't sure.

Rex looked over the white spot shaped marking that decorated her face. She had one medium sized spot above each eye, with two small ones towards the center of her brow, that only seemed to meet when she frowned. Four spots, started small, but grew larger as they trace under both her eyes toward her lekku. The last of her markings were the two large spots, one over each eye lid, making them appear larger.

During his observations, the female jedi had gotten up and come over to them, ignoring the displeasure it brought her Medical officer and Captain. He was a little off, her lekku reached just above her knees, not quite to them.

"Ahsoka, let us retire for the night." She suggested, placing a hand on the padawan's shoulder. It was even more clear how different their skin tones were now. The younger togruta may have a slight red tint to her orange skin, but the older was completely red, not a trace of orange in it.

"Yes master." The teen bowed her head in respect to the jedi, before placing a caring hand on Rex's uninjured shoulder and Fives' forearm. "I'll check on you tomorrow morning." She promised, before following the other Togrutan out.

"I want you to go rest that leg, Captain." Kaashaa said, glancing at her trooper. He was attempting to escort them back to the general's quarters, before going to his bunk, but she wouldn't have it. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He hesitated, but bowed his head in defeat. "Yes general."

Ahsoka waved to the clone as he walked, well limped away, a small smile growing on her lips. He reminded her of Rex. She was sure her Captain would have done the same thing had he been allowed to leave sickbay.

 **Second Chapter done! Woo! Hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to more.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or The Clone Wars, those rights belong to Lucasfilms and Disney. I'm just a writer who has thrown myself into the show's universe.**

 **Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll post another chapter, hopefully sometime this next week? That sounds about right.**

 **Also did anyone else see the new episode for Star Wars Rebels? Relics of the Old Republic? All you need to know is it was amazing! I'm not going to say anything, just in case you haven't, but you should really check it out.**

 **So.. Till next week sometime?**

 **Toodaloo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ahsoka couldn't imagine ever sleeping so well in her life. She felt like she was sleeping on air, she couldn't even feel the bunk mattress under her. Wait... The teenager opened her eyes, looking down. It made perfect sense why she couldn't feel the pillow under her head, she wasn't even touching it, she wasn't touching anything.

Was the ship's gravity malfunctioning? She glanced around the room, finding everything else was floating as well, except one meditating jedi knight. It wasn't the ship, it was Master Ve. Ahsoka's brow furrowed, even her master didn't lift more than his lightsaber when he was meditating.

She was about to say something, when she landed back on her bunk with a soft thump. The sound was echoed by everything else falling back into place.

"It is not yet time to wake, young one. You should sleep a little longer."

Dark violet met sapphire blue, as the older togrutan opened one eye to look at the padawan. It almost made Ahsoka feel silly for what she'd been about to ask. Kaashaa Ve was a master and trained by master Yoda, of course she'd be stronger in the force. Her levitating objects through meditation shouldn't be surprising, even if one of the objects was herself.

"No thank you Master, I think I'll just go check on Rex." Ahsoka couldn't help but grin when she noticed the small up turn of Master Ve's lips at her words.

"It is always uplifting for a commanding officer to visit her soldiers. Go now, they are waiting for you."

She wasn't sure whether it would be polite for her to ask how the older togruta knew that, but the padawan merely nodded, her smile brightening. "Yes Master."

With that she left the small quarters, now intent on joining her captain and troopers in the sick-bay. There was a spring in her step, that was noticeable to anyone who passed her.

"You must have slept well, Snips."

The teasing tone in her master's voice did nothing to faze her, Kaashaa Ve's words seeming to make her invincible to anything he said. "You too, Skyguy. The bags under your eyes don't seem quite so dark." Her voice was equally teasing, and she could hear Obi-wan cough in an attempt to hide his amusement at the face her master must have made.

But Ahsoka was already past them, coming to the door of her destination. She hesitated only a moment, a little worried some might be sleeping, yet Master Ve had said they would be waiting for her, so they must be awake.

Awake they were. All the clones, whether they be from the 501st or the 201st, were wide awake. Waiting for the doc to clear them for battle, no doubt. Rex was sitting up on his bed, his arm no longer in a sling, as he leaned forward. Fives mirrored his position, though he was rubbing the back of his head at that moment.

They both looked up as the door closed behind her, as did many of the other clones. More than a few grinned at the sight of her. Of course, if she was there, that meant the night was over, meaning most of them should be released any time now.

Ahsoka was pretty sure that none of the troopers had been given orders to stay longer than just one night. But then, as she looked further across the room, she noted one man who didn't look ready to run out of the room, he was still laying under the blanket of his cot. Though he could have been sleeping, it seemed more like he was just trying to ignore that everyone else in the room would be gone soon.

She made a mental note to herself to approach to clone later, his completely green painted armor told her he was from Master Ve's troops, she wondered silently what had happened. She couldn't remember seeing him on the separatist ship. Then again he could have been in the group that was holding off the droids while she and the three jedi master's boarded the Twilight.

"Morning Commander!"

She was broken from her thoughts by the friendly call, turning her head back toward her own men, she saw Fives waving her over.

"Morning guys, how did you sleep?" She asked kindly, approaching them once again.

"Sleep? Who can sleep in this white room?" Rex grumbled, he always hated the med-bay. Not that she could blame him, the sterile room didn't exactly scream comfort. Quite the opposite actually.

"We slept just fine Commander, Rex is just grumpy we haven't been released yet. How was your sleep?" Fives asked cordially.

"It was great, the bunks in Master Ve's quarters have to be the softest thing I've ever slept on." She said, sitting down on the edge of the trooper's cot. "A lot comfier than these, that's for sure." She added teasingly.

The two troopers chuckled, Rex dropping his scowl for the moment.

"So how long till we reach Coruscant?" The captain asked, looking past the little togruta, and toward the door. Still obviously wanting to escape the sickbay.

Ahsoka smiled at his eagerness. "Just a few more hours. Don't worry, you'll be out of here before the ship lands." She added, her eyes filled with mirth.

Fives smirked at her words, holding in his laughter, especially when they saw the twitch of Rex's eye. "I wonder if he'll be able to make it that long?" The padawan said, looking up at the trooper beside her.

This time he did laugh, unable to contain himself as their captain growled with annoyance. Ahsoka looked around at some of the other troopers still waiting to be released, those closest were grinning, her teasing having lightened their moods.

"Well we wont have to wait too much longer." Fives said, pointing toward the door. Where Nibs had just entered to room, a data pad in his hand. He was tapping furiously at the poor screen, Ahsoka half expected his hand to go right through it.

She watched as almost everyone in the room turned to him, all awaiting the go ahead to leave. Nibs was followed by a medical droid, no doubt to help speed up the process of getting all the clones out and back into the line of duty. Ahsoka assumed Kix had taken the night shift and was now catching up on his sleep in a bunk somewhere.

Yet still, the one 201st clone remained where he was under his blanket, he hadn't even looked over when Nibs walked to the cot across from his. Ahsoka frowned ever so slightly. What was wrong with him? Why was no one going over to him?

"Hey Rex?" The captain looked to his commander with concern, forgetting he was supposed to be irritated with her, her tone of voice told him the teasing was done. "What's wrong with that trooper?"

Ahsoka didn't dare say clone, something in her told her to call the man across the room such a thing would reflect badly. Sure it was what he was, but the fact that no one was checking his condition, or even approaching his cot told her he would not be returning to the battlefield. She didn't know what happened to the troopers that were unable to fight, but she was sure it was nothing good.

She watched as her two men, and those that had heard her question, looked down in dismay. The soldier had definitely been red carded. Her gaze shifted to the green cards on both Fives' and Rex's beds. They would be back in battle no later than tomorrow. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what happened to those who had red cards.

"He was injured on the mission General Ve had been completing before coming to get us." The 501st Captain finally spoke. "I heard he stepped on a mine or something. The general wouldn't think of leaving him for the droids."

That sounded just like the older togruta, Ahsoka doubted she would even leave the dead, She could imagine the jedi dragging to body of a fallen clone, under enemy fire, protecting the body from anymore blasts, to the safety of her ship. Looking back at the red carded trooper, she winced, thinking of what could possibly await him in the future.

"What's going to happen to him?" Her voice was low, barely even a whisper. She didn't want to know, yet at the same time she couldn't bare not knowing what the fate of the man would be. She could now see why he kept the blanket pulled over his lower body, he didn't want anyone to see how much was missing underneath.

Hesitating a moment, probably checking to make sure he'd heard her right, Fives answered for his superior, seeing Rex could not find his voice. "He's being sent back to Kamino. What happens to him after that, only the Kaminoans know."

"But it's not hard to imagine what those Aiwha-bait(1) will do." Rex hissed under his breath, anger replacing the sadness that had shrouded his features not moments ago.

At this, Ahsoka flinched, quite visibly. Death was what awaited the clone. It wasn't like some genetic mess up where the cloners would keep him around to study what went wrong. The trooper was just unfortunate enough to walk on a mine.

"That's why General Ve is personally escorting him to Kamino." The group looked up to find the Medical Officer had finally made his way to the 501st Captain's cot. He wore a slightly sad smile as he nodded in greeting.

"Does she do that for all the men that.." The padawan couldn't finish her sentence, but nibs shook his head, understanding what she meant.

"You misunderstand. She is going to ensure he returns, not for a final farewell."

At this Rex looked at his fellow clone with disbelief. He had heard many things that sounded impossible in his time, but this one made the list. Clones that had sustained smaller injuries than the crippled trooper had gone to Kamino and never returned. What made the medic think this one had a chance of coming back.

As though reading his thoughts, Nibs smirked. "You must not know General Ve very well. Even her red carded troops will eventually see battle again." He said, before jumping right into Rex's physical evaluation.

Ahsoka smiled, all too happy with what the clone had said. The trooper would live to fight another day. Then why was it he looked so sad, like he'd given up all hope. Surely he knew Master Ve would lead him back onto the battlefield one day.

"Does he not know Master Ve's intentions?" She found herself asking. A clone, that had not spent the night in the sickbay, had gone over to the red carded. Like his brother, the new comer's armor was completely green, with different shades to reveal a pattern. For the first time since she'd noticed him, the clone on the bed looked up, and he grinned immediately, despite his condition.

Not that all the troopers weren't friendly with each other, but she knew just by the glint in the man's eyes that his visitor was a very close and dear friend. He actually got him to laugh, something she'd been thinking would be impossible.

"He does." Nibs said, going to assess Fives next. "It's just that he's been getting nothing but pity from everyone lately. He hates that, that's why he's been trying to ignore everything around him."

That made perfect sense, she didn't like it when people pitied her, she could only imagine how annoyed the clone must be by now. Luckily he had a brother who knew just what to tell him to brighten his spirits.

The corner of her lips quirked up in a smile as he watched the two clones. The visitor was doing most the talking, while the patient would make a comment here or there, usually cracking a grin. She knew now, it would be better if she didn't approach him. She no longer knew what she would say when she spoke to him, now knowing pity would only anger him.

The chirp of a com link brought her from her thoughts, and it took her another moment to realize it was hers. She smiled sheepishly as she answered to call.

"Hey Snips, were coming in on Coruscant." She heard her master's voice, before she could even respond, he continued. "If you're with Rex, tell him to come to the bridge as soon as he's released."

"Yes Master." He ended the call almost the moment she spoke, it was a little annoying. She turned her gaze to the captain, who was just putting his bucket over his head. "You heard him, Rexter, let's go before something crazy happens."

She could hear him chuckle as he got up, giving Fives a wave. The trooper looked somewhat annoyed to see his brother leaving before him, funny how he'd been the more patient one earlier on.

 **I know it's been a little while, usually I write much faster, it's just I wasn't sure exactly how I wanted to** **start the chapter off.**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I'm hoping to start the next chapter soon, so I'll be back with that.**

 **1\. Oh, also. Explanation for those who don't know.**

 **Aiwha-bait : This is how troopers sometimes refer to the Kaminoans. Aiwha are basically a large air whale type creature that can fly and swim, they're native to Kamino and the lakes of Naboo. In Star Wars: The Clone Wars Episode II, A kaminoan is seen riding one such creature.**

 **Hope that helps.**

 **I'll try to update again soon, so till then.**


End file.
